Ritual of Roses
by SasuSakuisforalways
Summary: When Nekozawa learns a new ritual, the host club gets sucked into the enchanted world of Princess Tutu! Will this ballet princess and her story spinning partner Fakir be able to get the host club back? FakirAhiru TamakiHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! It's Sophia! This is my first Crossover fic, so I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

*Translations are in parenthesis. Yay for romanji!*

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club or Princess Tutu.

* * *

><p>"In the dream world, where all wishes begin, there is lady who waits in the water. It is there, in the water, that your wish can be granted. So will you join me in my journey to the water, Fakir? Come Fakir. Join me in my voyage to the water."<p>

Deeply entranced in this numbing nightmare, Fakir obeyed the woman speaking to him.

"Yes, Fakir," the voice prompted. "Follow me to the water. I will show you your wish. I will grant you your wish."

Fakir closed the door behind him, stepping out into the haunted night.

"Follow my voice, Fakir. Follow me to the water. I will show you your wish. I will grant your wish."

Fakir continued sleepwalking, following the voice farther and farther away from the cottage.

"Yes, Fakir. Follow my voice to the water."

"My wish," Fakir mumbled. "What is my wish?"

"I will show you if you follow me, Fakir. I will show you your wish. I will grant you your wish."

Slowly, the knight approached the still black waters of the enchanted lake. Reaching the edge of the water, he began to wade into the shallows, still unconscious. The water grew deeper and colder, but Fakir did not wake. As the knight's head vanished below the water's rippling surface, he heard the voice of the woman once again.

"You have come, Fakir. I will show you your wish." In his dream, a blue lady ascended from a small pool. Her long, ebony cascaded around her shoulders and down into the liquid below. With eyes like white coals, she held out her hand silently, awaiting the knight to take it. Come, her hand said. Come closer.

The knight obeyed, bridging the remaining gap between him and the lady.

"Take my hand, Fakir," she said. He obeyed, placing his hand on top of her own which rippled like water itself, and the light from her eyes erupted, sending waves of blue into him.

But the lady faded, and eventually, she disappeared completely.

* * *

><p>"Fakir! Fakir, please!" Opening his eyes, the knight met Ahiru's panicked face.<p>

"Ahiru," he whispered.

"Fakir! You're okay!" The small girl wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in close. After a moment, Fakir finally noticed the icy wind that howled through the trees. Sopping wet, he shivered.

"Ahiru…" he whispered. "I'm freezing."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think to bring a blanket or anything! I'm so stupid!" The tiny duck like girl went into a frenzy of panicking.

"Come on, we're going home now," Fakir said, getting to his feet.

Fakir's adoptive father greeted them, wrapping blankets around their shivering shoulders.

"You're probably hungry. I'll go make something to eat," he announced, warmly, strolling off to the kitchen.

"I'm curious," Fakir began after he had dried off and seated himself in front of the fire. "How did you know to come looking for me?"

Ahiru sighed, wringing out her long hair. "Drosselmeyer," she replied. "He came through that doorway and woke me up. He said if I didn't hurry, you wouldn't live much longer! Oh, Fakir, I was so scared!"

"It's alright now, Ahiru," he replied, walking over to the girl. By now, she had managed to entangle her hair in tight knots that simply refused to come out.

"Ouch," she muttered, pulling at one of the tangles with a comb.

"Idiot," Fakir mumbled, sitting down behind her. Gently, he removed the comb from her hand and began to untangle the snarled mess of silky orange hair. A slight blush spread over Ahiru's cheeks, growing redder each second. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked, catching sight of her flushed face.

"I'm fine!" She blurted out, far too quickly.

From the behind the kitchen archway, Fakir's adoptive father watched as his son brushed the young girl's hair, chuckling to himself.

"Is that lovey-dovey zura?" Uzura inquired loudly, causing Fakir to turn his head.

"Uzura, Dad?" Ahiru turned her head to see.

"Come on, Uzura. Fakir and Ahiru probably want to talk without us here." The man picked up the small sea foam green-haired puppet and strolled casually back into the kitchen.

After the knight conquered the tangles, he set the comb down and began to braid the girl's hair, which had dried quite quickly in front of the fire.

"You don't need to do that Fakir. I can braid it," Ahiru stammered.

"It's fine, I want to."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Ahiru spoke.

"Fakir, what were you doing in the lake?" She asked, worriedly.

"It's a long story," he replied. "I was in a dream actually." Fakir paused a moment and then continued on. "I heard a woman's voice. She told me to follow her to the water. She said she'd grant my wish if I just followed her voice. I guess I slept walked into the lake." After Fakir had finished braiding Ahiru's long hair, he tied it off with piece of yellow ribbon. "I've never slept walked before, though."

"That's odd," Ahiru commented, turning to face him. The knight's eyes gazed into an invisible point in the air. "I'm just glad I found you," she sighed, looking down at her hands. Fakir refocused himself, pulling his thoughts away from the dreams and back to the current moment, in which Ahiru might as well have been speaking to a wall. The knight suddenly pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms protectively around her. It took her a moment to process what had happened, but Ahiru finally relaxed, falling asleep in Fakir's warm embrace.

* * *

><p>"Ouch," Haruhi mumbled, standing up slowly. Honey and Mori had both managed to land on their feet; however, the rest of the host club had crashed rather clumsily into a small lake.<p>

"Mommy! My head hurts!" Tamaki whined loudly. Spinning around quickly, Haruhi caught sight of blood running down Tamaki's cheek.

"Tamaki! You're bleeding!" She exclaimed, rushing to him through the water. From one of her pockets, she produced a plastic bag filled with first aid supplies. "Here, stand still for a minute." After cleaning the shallow cut on his cheek, Haruhi gently bandaged it. "There," she said, smiling.

"My wonderful daughter has treated my injuries!" Tamaki cried, pulling Haruhi into a crushing hug.

"Tamaki—can't breathe!" She coughed. Tamaki apologized, letting her go.

"Are you two coming?" Hikaru asked.

"Or are you going to stay in the lake and play lovers?" Kaoru added. By that time, the other members had waded out of the lake. Haruhi sighed, grabbing hold of Tamaki's wrist.

"Come on, they're waiting," she muttered. Taking a few steps, Haruhi became dizzy and staggered back, falling into Tamaki's arms. Quickly, he scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way to shore. "Tamaki… My head feels…"

"Sh. Don't talk," Tamaki whispered.

"Is Haru-chan okay?" Honey asked worriedly. The small boy raced to meet the two. Mori followed, hovering protectively around Honey.

"It looks like Haruhi needs help," Kyoya assessed, joining them. "Honey, Mori. Can you two find out where we are?"

"Yes!" Honey exclaimed. "We have to help Haru-chan!"

"Hn," Mori agreed. Hastily, the two took off to scout out their surroundings. As Tamaki gently set Haruhi down on the grass, the remaining members gathered around her. Kyoya knelt down at her side.

"Haruhi," he began. "What does your head feel like?"

"It's… dizzy. And it hurts…a lot."

"Can you remember if you hit your head on something?"

"I…no…"

"What's wrong with Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. Both the twins had fallen silent.

"Well," Kyoya sighed. "It's very possible that she received a concussion from that fall." Emerging from the forest, Honey and Mori returned to the group.

"There's a town not far from here!" Honey announced.

"Good," Kyoya replied, getting to his feet. "Mori-, can you carry Haruhi? I think she received a concussion."

"Hn," he replied, bending over to lift Haruhi's limp figure into his arms.

"Why can't I carry Haruhi?" Tamaki complained. Kyoya ignored his whining and followed after the rest of the group who were making their way to the edge of the forest.

"Hurry up, Tamaki, or we'll leave you behind," Kyoya called. Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled, drifting back to meet up with Tamaki.

"Poor Boss," Hikaru sighed melodramatically.

"Mori-san is carrying his beloved daughter all the way back to the town…" Kaoru added. The two snickered as Tamaki's face grew distressed.

"The Boss can't even help his beloved daughter," they both sobbed. By then, Tamaki's face had gone pale with grief.

"Wait!" Tamaki shouted, running after Mori. The twins laughed merrily, amused by Tamaki's ignorance. _Someday, he's going to realize that he's in love with her_, Kaoru thought.

"You know, Kaoru," Hikaru began. "Someday the Boss is going to realize that he's in love with Haruhi."

"I was thinking the same thing!" Kaoru exclaimed. "You'll always love me, won't you, Hikaru?" Kaoru's face twisted into a gloomy plea.

"Kaoru, of course I will," his brother cried, wrapping his arms around Hikaru. "I'll always love you," he added, stroking his twin's cheek.

"Good," Kaoru replied. "C'mon. We'd better catch up to them if we ever want to get out of this forest…"

* * *

><p>Trudging out of the gloomy forest, the host club drew up to a massive wooden gate.<p>

"This is it!" Honey beamed, motioning to the enormous oak gates. Happily, he strode over to the closed doors, but, to the host club's surprise, Honey walked straight through them as if they had been open. Mori followed, Haruhi unconscious in his arms. Tamaki, despite his confusion followed quickly so as not to lose Haruhi. Kyoya lingered a moment and Tamaki peeked his head back through. "Come on, Kyoya, it's fine," he assured the skeptical shadow king. After the twins caught up, the three stepped through together into the dark streets.

* * *

><p>After wandering for some time, the host club stumbled upon a small house with a light in the window. Jogging to the door, Honey knocked lightly. The door opened a moment later, and a tall, brawny man answered.<p>

"Come in," the man said warmly, observing the soaking boys. Mori entered first with Haruhi. "What happened?" He asked after the host club had all come in.

"I'm afraid we fell from the sky into a lake," Kyoya explained. "We think our friend Haruhi received a concussion."

Fakir and Ahiru entered, carrying blankets to the dripping members of the host club.

"That's not good," the man sighed. "Bring her over to the fire. I'll see if I've got anything that might help her. Fakir, can you get them some dry clothes?" The man asked, turning to the thin, dark haired boy.

"Yeah. I'll be right back," Fakir replied. Ahiru stayed, kneeling down beside Haruhi.

"She'll be fine," Ahiru smiled, catching sight of Tamaki's panicked face. "You must care about her a lot, huh?" Tamaki nodded.

"So you're Ahiru?" The blonde asked, looking over the small girl. The girl had blue eyes and long red hair which had been braided into perfect plaits. She nodded, drying Haruhi's hair with a towel. "I'm Tamaki. This is Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru," he introduced, motioning to the host club members.

"It's nice to meet you all," she replied, smiling. Haruhi began to stir, and the man walked back in, carrying a steaming mug. Fakir entered from the hall, carrying a pile of dry clothes.

"Here," Fakir said, handing them the clothing. "You can change in this room," he added, opening the first door in the hall. Hikaru and Kaoru entered followed by Honey and Mori. Kyoya managed to drag a reluctant Tamaki in before closing the door.

"Is she awake yet?" The man asked.

"Nearly," Ahiru replied. Slowly, Haruhi's eyes opened.

"Where am I?" She asked, sitting up.

"You're at Fakir's house," Ahiru answered. "I'm Ahiru, and this is Fakir."

"I'm Fakir's adoptive father," the man said, handing Haruhi the mug. "You can call me Dad while you're here." The man reminded Haruhi of her own father. Haruhi blew the steam away and took a sip to test the temperature. It was delicious. Slowly, she took another gulp.

"This is good," she said, gulping it down. "What is it?"

"It's milk with vanilla and a few herbs to help your headache go down," the man replied. After Haruhi finished, she handed it back to him and closed her eyes.

"Ahiru," the man said, "why don't you help Haruhi change into something dry?"

"That's a good idea," she replied. "Do you think you can stand?" Ahiru asked.

"I don't know," Haruhi answered. Ahiru stood, offering her hand to the girl. Taking it, Haruhi slowly pulled herself up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Haruhi replied.

"Alright, let's get you into something dry," the girl said, leading Haruhi down the hall. The two entered a small bedroom, and Ahiru closed the door. "My clothes should fit you," she said, pulling open a drawer.

"Thanks," Haruhi smiled, shedding her wet clothes onto the floor. Ahiru handed her a pair of pink flannel pajamas. "Perfect."

"You look cute, Haruhi," Ahiru said.

"Thanks," Haruhi replied, yawning.

"You need sleep," Ahiru said, guiding her to the bed. Haruhi agreed and climbed in under the covers, slipping into a deep sleep. Ahiru left, closing the doors behind her, and walked back into the main room where the rest of the host club and Fakir sat talking. "She was tired, so I put her to sleep in your room, Fakir," she yawned.

"By the looks of it, you are too," he replied. "Dad went to bed, and I think Uzura is sleeping as well… Why don't you go join Haruhi? In fact, we should all get some sleep," he stated. "It's been a long night."

"Alright," she mumbled, heading back down the hallway."

"We can talk more tomorrow morning," Fakir added. "It's Sunday tomorrow, so I don't have class."

"Yes," Kyoya agreed. "We can talk tomorrow." Fakir grabbed some more thick blankets and cushions from the linen closet before turning the lights off.

After a few minutes of shuffling around, the seven settled down comfortably and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Warm sunlight spilled into Fakir's bedroom, waking Ahiru from a beautiful dream about Fakir. Slowly, she sat up, remembering the events of the previous night. Haruhi was still asleep, so Ahiru moved quietly and slipped out of bed and into the hall.<p>

In the living room, the arm chairs had been pushed aside, and seven boys slept, sprawled out on the wooden floors. Ahiru quietly made her way around them to the front door. _There probably isn't enough food in the house for ten people right now_, she thought, _so I'd better go get some_.

The town market opened early on Sundays, and Ahiru finished her shopping quickly. As she headed back to Fakir's house, she took a short detour to the baker's shop to pick up some fresh strawberry pastries.

Quietly, she snuck back into the house and through the living room to the kitchen where she started preparing breakfast.

Kyoya woke first. To his dismay, Tamaki had shuffled and tossed while asleep, and now the blonde's head rested comfortably on Kyoya's stomach. Sighing, the shadow king gently lifted Tamaki's torso and placed him back down on a pillow. Stretching, the brunette rose to his feet, the smell of eggs and bacon reaching his nose. Kyoya strolled into the kitchen where Ahiru was hard at work on breakfast for ten.

"Let me help you," Kyoya sighed when she burned her finger on the pan. Ahiru turned around to see Kyoya fetching a first aid kit from his bag. He handed Ahiru a small bottle of crème and a bandage. "This should make the burn fade," he said.

"Thanks," she replied. Kyoya took over the eggs, allowing Ahiru to focus on the strips of bacon. "You know, you seemed kind of distant at first," she started, "but you're actually really nice."

"Hm," he puzzled. "You're name means duck, and it seems to me that your personality is rather like a duck too," he replied.

"Oh, yeah. I get that a lot," Ahiru laughed. "Well, we should wake the others now," Ahiru announced when the two finished cooking.

"Yes. Could you check on Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. "If she's awake, go ahead and tell her breakfast is ready, but let her sleep if she isn't," the brunette instructed.

"I was thinking the same thing," she replied. With that, the small duck like girl disappeared down the hallway.

Kyoya strolled casually back into the living room. Fakir stirred and then got up, stretching out his legs.

"Ahiru and I prepared breakfast," Kyoya announced.

"You didn't have to do that," Fakir mumbled. "I guess I'll go wake up Dad then…" Fakir headed down the hall.

"Tamaki, time to wake up," Kyoya said, gently shaking the blonde's shoulder. Tamaki's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up, yawning.

"Where's Haruhi?" The host club's prince inquired.

"Ahiru went to see if she was awake," Kyoya replied, moving over to the twins who had fallen asleep in each other's arms. The shadow king nudged Hikaru's shoulder with his foot and proceeded to wake Honey and Mori. Ahiru walked back out, followed by a yawning Haruhi, and Tamaki blushed at the sight of her in pajamas.

"She looks cute, huh Boss?" The twins inquired mischievously. Fakir and his father joined the group, and Ahiru served everyone breakfast in the living room.

"So how exactly did get here?" Fakir's father asked Tamaki.

"Well it's a long story," Tamaki sighed.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Through the cracked doors of the music room, Nekozawa and Belzenef observed the host club on their last day of the year. The boys wore particularly charming smiles, and finally, the club activities came to a close. As the young ladies left, Umehito entered, chuckling.

"Oh! It's Neko-chan!" Honey exclaimed. After Umehito saved young Kirimi from the cat, he seemed nowhere near as dark and was thereon a friend of the host club.

"Yes," Nekozawa replied. "I've come with an interesting proposition," he smiled darkly.

"What is it Neko-chan?" Honey inquired.

"This had better not involve any magic," Kyoya replied emotionlessly.

"Oh, you've spoiled my fun, Ootori-san. I've been practicing a new ritual, and I'd like to give it a try."

"What is it this time?" Tamaki sighed.

"It's a ritual to transport one to another world," Umehito answered mysteriously, catching the twins' interest.

"Just how does it work?" they asked simultaneously.

"Would you like to try it?" Nekozawa asked, a smirk playing at his lips.

Somehow, everyone ended up agreeing to the strange ritual and Nekozawa brought them back to the Black Magic club.

"Now," Umehito instructed, "please form a circle around the seal." The host club followed his instructions, standing around the circular outline of the large white drawing on the floor. Nekozawa stepped into the center, chanting a strange phrase repeatedly. After a few moments, Umehito began walking the perimeter of the seal, chanting another phrase. "Now, who will recite the ancient texts?" He asked. "How about the prince?" Tamaki sighed. "Repeat after me: Watashi wa mizu no josei o u~eikuappu shimasu." (Translates to: I will now wake the woman of the water.)

"Watashi wa mizu no josei o u~eikuappu shimasu," Tamaki repeated. The seal on the floor illuminated with blue light.

"Negai o shimeshite imasu. Negai o fuyo shimasu." (Shows the desire. Grant a wish.) Tamaki repeated the next phrase.

"Kanojo wa watashi no negai o fuyo shimasu." (She will grant my wish.) As Tamaki continued after Umehito, the light grew brighter.

"Hikari wa watashi ni soko o yusō sa reru." (The light will take me there.) After Tamami finished the last phrase, he seal exploded with light.

"Now join hands and step in," Nekozawa instructed.

Moments later, the host club landed in a small lake.

End Flashback

* * *

><p>As Tamaki wrapped up their adventure with black magic, Fakir's face grew grim.<p>

"You do know the translation of all those verses, don't you?" He inquired.

"No idea. What do they mean?" Tamaki asked.

"I will wake up the lady of the water. She will show a wish. She will grant a wish. She will grant my wish. The light will transport me. I had a dream before you guys arrived last night. I heard a woman's voice, telling me to follow her to the water. She said she'd show me my wish and grant it. When I found her, I took her hand, and her eyes exploded into light."

"That sounds just like what I said in the ritual!" Tamaki exclaimed. Fakir's face twisted into annoyance.

"I slept walked into a lake and nearly drowned!" He shouted.

"The Boss almost killed Fakir!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"How's it feel to be a criminal, Boss?" Kaoru piped in. Tamaki sunk lower and lower into the chair until he slipped below the table and disappeared to the corner of the room. Noticing his absence, Haruhi got up and walked over to him, kneeling down beside the rejected prince.

"Come on, you didn't mean the guy any harm. Hikaru and Kaoru are just playing," she reassured. Tamaki looked up at her with dead eyes. "Come on, you know they aren't serious." The prince's expression didn't change. "Alright, this ends now," she said, pulling the blonde back over to the table. "We're really sorry, Fakir. Nekozawa is a black magic expert, but none of his charms have ever worked before. We had no intention of killing anyone."

"Well, I didn't die, so I'll forgive you. But be cautious of what you say and do here; magic isn't uncommon in this town."

"Of course," Tamaki replied.

* * *

><p>Please review! I love hearing your opinions, and I like the tips I get too!<p>

Thanks for reading! I'll probably update soon!

Sophia


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! It's Sophia!

Here's chapter two!

* * *

><p>First Day at the Academy<p>

"Well, while you guys are here, it would probably be good if you enrolled in the academy of the arts. It'll give you something to do besides wait for this Nekozawa character to bring you back," Fakir stated. The host club agreed, and soon they were all headed to the academy. "It's a school of the arts, but there are many divisions," he continued. "Ahiru and I are part of the ballet deparment. We also have the music department, the drama department, and the visual arts department. You can choose where you'd like to study tomorrow. For today, I think you should all try at least two different classes."

"Kaoru and I will try drama and the visual arts," Hikaru announced.

"Oh, Lysander works in sculpture! I'll introduce you to him," Ahiru smiled.

"Takashi and I want to try the visual arts too," Honey added.

"Hn," Mori agreed.

"I'm actually going to join the music department," Tamaki said. "I've played piano since I was very little."

"What are you going to do Kyo-chan?" Honey inquired sweetly.

"Though I do not particularly enjoy any of the arts, I will try music and theatre," Kyoya replied, fixing his glasses.

"Haru-chan, what are you going to join?" Honey chimed.

"Uh, I'm not really good at anything… I can't act, and I'm not very good at art either."

"Why don't you try ballet?" Ahiru asked.

"Yeah, I guess I could…" Haruhi mumbled.

"It'll be fun! You can join my class!"

"Alright! It's settled! Haruhi is going to become a ballerina!" Tamaki exclaimed loudly.

"Oh dear…" Haruhi muttered.

"After class, I'll show everyone to their dorms," Fakir said.

"Haruhi will stay with me," Ahiru added.

After showing everyone to their classes, Fakir, Ahiru, and Haruhi headed off to the ballet building.

"Well," Fakir began, "I'm in the advanced class, so I have to leave you two with Mister Cat."

"Alright," Ahiru replied.

"Who's Mister Cat?" Haruhi asked.

"You'll see," Ahiru answered, stepping into studio A. Haruhi followed, closing the door behind her. All of the girls were stretching, and some chatted with friends while doing so. Ahiru moved over to the bar, placed on foot on it, and slid down until her legs stretched one hundred and eighty degrees. "This is a good stretch for your legs," Ahiru told Haruhi. Haruhi copied Ahiru's stretches, feeling quite sore when they reached the end. "Oh! It's Mister Cat!" Ahiru whispered to Haruhi.

To Haruhi's surprise, Mister Cat was, indeed, a cat, dressed in a green tee shirt, grey leggings, and a pair of white ballet slippers.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you enjoyed your Sunday, because today is a placement test," he announced. "Is this a new student I see?" Mister Cat asked turning to Haruhi.

"Yes," Ahiru replied. "This is Haruhi."

"It's nice to meet you, Haruhi. I am the ballet professor, Mister Cat. Now, let us begin with a warm up," he said turning back to the class. "I'll be with you in a moment, Haruhi. We'll start with pliés, two demi one grand, open to second. Two demi, one grand, open to fifth. Two demi, one grand, and close back to first. Arms in fifth. If you cannot stand in fifth please use third. Begin." While the rest of the class started their warm ups, Mister Cat began instructing Haruhi on proper ballet posture.

"First, straighten your spine and hold it straight with your abdominals. Good, now relax your shoulders." Haruhi let her shoulders fall. "That's right. Tuck your tailbone under. Your turn out won't be one hundred and eighty degrees, but keeping your knees over your toes is the important thing. To find your turnout, roll onto your toes, back to your heels and swing your feet open. I'll demonstrate foot positions for you," he added. After Mister Cat showed Haruhi all five positions, he moved back to the front of the class. Haruhi followed along to the various warm ups, and Mister Cat circled around the room, correcting posture.

"Alright," Mister Cat said. "Onward to placement testing. You may watch today," Mister Cat told Haruhi.

Mister Cat gave each girl a series of moves, and afterward, they were allowed one minute of freestyle dance. He took notes on a clipboard as the girls turned, leapt and danced across the floors. After Ahiru finished her test, he concluded the session. Everyone curtseyed and thanked Mister Cat as they walked gracefully out of the classroom.

"Miss Ahiru," he began. "Your performance today was not horrible, but keep practicing or I will have you marry me!"

"Oh no!" A girl with blonde pigtails popped her head in. "Ahiru will practice hard, Mister Cat!" She said. Another girl with magenta hair chimed in as well.

"Yeah, she'll practice extra hard, Mister Cat!"

"Meow!" He howled, rolling on the floor. Haruhi and Ahiru exited the classroom.

"Where have you been, Ahiru?" The two girls asked.

"Oh, Pike, Lillie, this is Haruhi," she introduced. "Haruhi, this is Pike," she said, motioning to the magenta haired girl, "and Lillie," she finished, turning to the blonde.

"Oh, she's just so cute!" They giggled, running up to embrace the small brunette girl.

"Uh, thanks," Haruhi replied.

"Actually, she arrived last night with her friends. Their classes should be letting out too. Why don't we all go meet them?"

"That's a great idea!" Lillie chimed.

"Yeah!" Pike agreed, pulling Haruhi along. "Let's go!"

The four girls made their way out of the building and into the courtyard where students poured out of classes and began conversing in small groups. Haruhi spotted Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya leaving the drama building. Honey and Mori were already sitting near the fountain, eating cake, a huddle of fan girls surrounding them. Tamaki strolled gracefully across the grounds from the music building. Fakir was nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys!" Haruhi called. Hearing her, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya gathered at the fountain. Ahiru, Haruhi, Pike, and Lillie stepped into the group.

"Hi Haru-chan!" Honey greeted.

"Oh my! He's so cute!" Pike and Lillie giggled, scanning over the boys of the host club. "No way," Pike marveled. "They're all gorgeous!"

"Hey Honey," Haruhi greeted. "How was art class?"

"Takashi and I had fun! I painted a picture of Bun Bun!" Honey smiled, holding up his pink bunny.

"Kaoru and I have lead roles in the upcoming play," Hikaru announced.

"Yeah, coincidentally, there's a pair of twins in the story," Kaoru said.

"How were your classes, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Fine I suppose," the brunette answered, pulling a pineapple model laptop out of his messenger bag. "I don't really care for drama, but I have taken violin in the past." Pike gazed at the gorgeous dark-haired boy as he spoke. Lillie seemed to be completely infatuated with the twins. Finally, Tamaki arrived, a mass of fan girls following behind him.

"Hello everyone," he smiled, running his fingers through his shiny blonde hair.

"Hey Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi greeted. "How was music?"

"It was wonderful, my lovely daughter! Thank you for asking!" Tamaki glomped Haruhi in a tight hug.

"Can't breathe," she choked. Tamaki released her, apologizing. "Oh, everyone, this is Pike and Lillie."

"Hi," Pike greeted sheepishly.

"Hello," Lillie followed.

"This is the host club," Haruhi continued.

"I'm Honey, and this is Mori!" The adorable boy smiled.

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru," the twins announced. "No one can ever tell us apart, so don't feel bad if you get us mixed up."

"My name is Tamaki," the prince greeted, bowing to Pike and Lillie. "And this is Kyoya. He seems cold on the outside, but he's actually—"

"That's enough, Tamaki," the shadow king warned, glaring.

"Well, it's nice to meet you young ladies," Tamaki finished, charmingly. Pike and Lillie melted at his voice.

"Takashi and I brought cake and tea!" Honey announced happily. "Does anyone want to join us for a picnic?"

"Thank you," Pike replied.

"Of course!" Lillie exclaimed. The host club settled down and Tamaki served everyone.

"I wonder if Fakir is in the library again," Ahiru murmured to herself. Haruhi began a conversation with her, and soon the entire group laughed and conversed merrily. Pike glanced over to Kyoya who sat a bit farther from the rest, typing away on his laptop. She got up, walking over to him slowly.

"Are you busy?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

"I was actually charting out the expected sales of the host club next year. I suppose I can finish it later," the brunette said, closing the laptop.

"Kyo-chan, Pike, why don't you come join us for a little while," Honey suggested.

"Yes, I suppose I can." Kyoya slipped the Pineapple back into his messenger bag and gracefully stood, offering his hand to Pike. She took it gently and rose with as much elegance as she could find. Together, they rejoined the group.

After a good hour of conversation and well humored laughing, the grand clock announced the time.

"Well, club activities and rehearsals begin now," Ahiru said. "Mister Cat suggested I practice after hours today…"

"We'd best be going then. It was lovely talking to you ladies," Tamaki voiced.

"Thanks everyone," Pike giggled and turned to Kyoya. "We should meet up again tomorrow."

"Yes, spending time with you was lovely!" Lillie chimed in.

"We have rehearsal for the play now," the twins announced.

"Haruhi, do you want to join me for ballet practice?" Ahiru asked.

"That sounds like a good idea; Mister Cat is a little bit scary," Haruhi answered.

When the host club had bid their trio of guests goodbye, Ahiru and Haruhi headed off to practice and Hikaru and Kaoru to rehearsals.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed. I'll update soon!<p>

Sophia


	3. Chapter 3

With the rest of the host club at rehearsals of some sort, Kyoya was left to find some means to entertain himself. Deciding he would look around campus, he strolled, unknowingly into the dance building.

Through the dimly lit carpeted halls, Kyoya heard the soft, slow plinks of piano keys, a gracefully melody dancing to his ears. Deciding he liked the sound, the shadow king followed the melody into studio 9B. Mirrors paneled three walls, reflecting back white light from massive windows on the fourth wall. Light touched the oak bars gently, leaving shadows on the white wood. Opposite Kyoya, a full grand piano stood proudly, delicate notes pouring from the strings. The white light streamed on and off its glossy black lacquer.

Kyoya removed his shoes before stepping into the studio and took a few cautious steps into the magical lighting. When the raven haired boy neared the piano, he found, much to his surprise, no pianist behind it. Instead, a pair of white ballet slippers rested on the cushioned bench.

Overwhelmed by memories, Kyoya slipped on the shoes and moved into the center of the room. A solo from years back overwhelmed his thoughts, and the graceful boy began to dance.

His steps flowed gracefully as a swan, and having lost none of his flexibility, the shadow king could still recite his solo perfectly. As he moved across the room in a traveling step, he remembered recitals from years back. Fingers held elegantly, moving from toe to toe, slow and graceful turns, an arm extended to the side, obsidian eyes always following fingertips. From plié up to toe, onto one foot and then into several pirouettes, the host club's most elusive and heartless member glided across the wooden panels, painted silver in the light of the overcast sun.

From above on the balcony overlooking the studio, a silent audience marveled the pure grace and innocence in which the boys feet moved and the steady, balanced posture, that, though years had passed, the shadow king had not forgotten.

Kyoya glanced out the window at a storm brewing on the horizon. Black clouds skipped across the sun, leaving the studio cloaked in a dull grey shadow. Anguish creeping into his eyes, Kyoya remembered his past years of dance and the day that all his happiness had been stolen away. The shadow king's heart, like the rest of him, had always belonged to ballet and ballet alone.

Eleven years back, Kyoya began lessons, immediately excelling in the calm, graceful movements and balanced turns. With a pang, he remembered the day his father had discovered and forbidden his lessons.

When he had finished, Kyoya bowed slightly and moved to the bar at the window, where the sun broke the treacherous black clouds. Suddenly, a soft clapping reached his ears, and Kyoya whirled around to meet the approving look of his unknown audience.

"You dance as if no one in the world could see you, such confidence, such passion," Mister Cat remarked.

"You watched my solo?" Kyoya asked, though it was a ridiculous question. Of course the cat had seen his solo. Why else would he talk to the boy?

"You have quite impressed me. Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner. I am Mister Cat. I teach ballet here at the academy." Then Mister Cat jumped over the railing, landing soundlessly upon his feet.

"My name is Kyoya Ootori. I attend school at Ouran High Accademy, but myself and several peers are visiting for a while.

"You have friends at the academy then?" The cat inquired.

"Yes, Ahiru and Fakir."

"Miss Ahiru?" The cat seemed to pout a moment.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, Mister Kyoya, I would be most delighted if you attended ballet classes for the duration of your stay."

"I was actually going to join the music department; I've played violin for twelve years," Kyoya replied.

"No ballet?" Mister Cat looked very rejected indeed. Sunlight crept to the boy's handsome features and illuminated his dark eyes, showing that they were indeed a very deep shade of brown rather than black.

"I'm afraid I'm four years out of practice, Mister Cat," Kyoya answered, a frown forming on his lips.

"Four years!" The cat exclaimed, "and you still dance like that? I'm sure you'd have no trouble falling back into practice." Kyoya began to refuse but stopped as the sun slipped into full view, casting a bright, direct light on the entire studio. He looked it over once, contemplating the idea of dancing again.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to try," the shadow king replied.

"Excellent! If you wouldn't mind, I think I'd better put you in the intermediate class to start, though you'll probably move right into the advanced class. It's later in the day, so you can still play violin if you wish."

"Thank you, Mister Cat."

"No, it is I who should be thanking you. You'd better keep those shoes," he added. "You'll need them." Kyoya nodded. "Well, rehearsals are letting out now, so I'd better let you go locate your friends. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Mister Kyoya."

"Thank you again, Mister Cat," Kyoya smiled before exiting the studio. Retying his shoes, the shadow king tucked the white slippers into his messenger bag and headed to meet Ahiru and Haruhi where they would let out of practice.

"Kyoya-senpai, what are you doing in the dance building?" Haruhi asked when she caught sight of the tall, handsome brunette.

"Actually, I came to meet up with you two," he lied smoothly. Then Kyoya flashed a gorgeous smile, bringing his face into the white light.


	4. Chapter 4

The afternoon moved quickly; rumors of a host club joining the school's extracurricular schedule moved from ear to ear as a virus slips through a mob, and quite soon enough, no less than half the female student body had formed the "Beautiful Boy Network" or "BBN" for short. This organization specialized in the "professional photography" of any event in which the name Tamaki Suoh, Kyouya Ootori, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka, or Mitsukuni Honinozuka appeared in the program…under any listing.

In the hosting of the girl's dormitory, Haruhi had become quite familiar with this particular organization and was profusely gracious that she, currently, was only considered to be "moderately affiliated" with the host club. This acquitted her from involuntary photo shoots and unplanned fashion shows. Much to her dismay, however, it did not end the incessant stream of scowls and snide remarks thrown her way by jealous onlookers.

Ahiru returned from supplementary practice on a Wednesday afternoon to find the brunette passed out cold on the floor of her small top-floor dorm.

"Haruhi?" The graceless, duck-like ballerina balanced herself precariously on a rickety, wooden stool to pull open her heavy, grey, swansdown drapes. "Haruhi, it's time to wake up now." As the last word rolled off Ahiru's tongue, a faint knock sounded at the girls' room. "Just a minute," the slight redhead called, springing, not without difficulty, from the oak seat. Peripherally, Ahiru could see Haruhi's slender form stir gently as she pulled open the door. Standing behind the door frame in an innocent blue blazer was, as most would not assume, a tender-eyed boy of around the same age as Haruhi, clutching a soft-pink rabbit plush in his lovely hands. From behind his silken curtain of luscious, blonde locks, a large, wide pair of maple-brown orbs gazed timidly up at the lanky redhead. "Oh, hello Honey-kun!" Ahiru chimed gleefully. "I'm afraid Haruhi is…asleep…" Ahiru wondered how Honey had been permitted to enter the girl's dormitory, but the thought soon dissipated upon processing the ingenuous nature of his appearance.

"That's okay," the blonde boy smiled. "I just came to drop something off." Honey carefully produced a folded envelope from the pocket of his jacket. "Here; it's two tickets to the play tonight," the boy smiled. Of course, Honey was referring to the production that Hikaru and Kaoru had been selected for. "We didn't want to have to try to track you guys down in the main courtyard." With childlike charm, the short blonde flashed a heart-stopping smile and gave a slight bow. Ahiru returned the gesture with half the grace and grinned somewhat uneasily.

"See, the thing is Haruhi…well, I think she's passed out…" Honey tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. "I came home a couple minutes ago and found her like this." Ahiru ushered the boy in with her left hand. Handsomely, the chibi host strolled in, crouching at the side of the only female member the host club had.

"Haruhi…" His small, bell like voice sounded as he raised the plush rabbit above Haruhi's stolid face and tickled her nose slightly. With a soft groan, the short-haired brunette sat up, rubbing her eyes wearily.

"You're awake!" Ahiru laughed. "Good! We have to get dressed for the play!" Honey smiled and giggled, a rather feminine tone.

"I'll see you guys tonight then," he smiled, leaving quietly. The old door creaked conspicuously behind him and shut with a subdued click.

"You passed out?" Ahiru inquired.

"Yeah… Ballet is a lot more exhausting than it looks," Haruhi admitted sheepishly, yawing once.

"Oh, yeah… Mister Cat takes one day a month to work us all to death," she beamed with far too much enthusiasm.

Not bothering to knock, Pike and Lillie came toppling through Ahiru's door in a flurry of giggles.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Guess what, guess what guess what!" Pike shouted enthusiastically on a high pitch, causing Haruhi to wince. "The school's hosting a party after the play tonight! There'll be ballroom dancing and music and lots of pretty dresses!" Lille giggled contagiously, twirling in circles. "So I've decided that I'm going to do everyone's hair and makeup; you all have to look fabulous! Especially you, Haruhi! I wanna see Suoh-kun drop dead when he sees you!" The magenta-haired dancer snickered.<p>

"Really, that's not necessary," Haruhi began blankly; Lillie abruptly cut her off.

"Of course it is, silly! And Duck, you have to look beautiful too, or Rue is going to get Mytho! Oh, poor Duck!" Lillie's small hands jumped to her cheeks, eyes filled with fake tears. "Even if we make her into the most beautiful girl in the world, Mytho will still leave her!"

"Poor Duck!" Pike cried. "Destined to be alone forever!"

"Come here, my tragic Princess!" Lillie sang, tackling Ahiru to the floor. "We must ready you for this beautiful tragedy!"

After moderate objection, Ahiru conceded to allowing Lillie to fix her long, untidy hair, while Pike, after a most apathetic argument with Haruhi, worked on the brunette's appearance. Ahiru gave Haruhi a small, sympathetic smile as Pike added curled, pigtail extensions to the club member's short hair, and Haruhi returned the gesture as Lillie wove several long, red locks of hair into perfect braids, pinning them over the girls head and tucking Ahiru's short, unruly bangs up underneath the braided headbands. When Lillie had finished with Ahiru, she moved onto Pike's hair, deviating from her usual up-do to leave a waterfall of magenta curls down instead.

A neither Haruhi nor Ahiru could be trusted with such a task of styling hair, Pike pulled Lillie's up into a single, tight bun, leaving a few strands on the side to flutter down in little ringlets.

After all the girls had finished their makeup, Pike waltzed in carrying a pile of sky blue dress bags. "Lillie and I made these over the weekend," she announced in a chipper tone.

"We snagged your measurements from the ballet costuming department," Lillie added merrily.

From the first bag, Pike pulled a long, one-shouldered, emerald, A-line cocktail dress and a pair of silvery ballet flats. "This one's for Ahiru," she smiled, handing the silk ensemble to the duck, who, with shaky fingers accepted it. Then the pink-haired ballerina unzipped the second bag, pulling from it a short, baby-pink, chiffon, layered dress with spaghetti straps and a V-neck front. "This one is Lillie's!" The following dress was Pike's own, a floor-length, sapphire ball gown with a plunging back.

Pike came to the final bag, from which she tenderly removed a mass of off-white tulle, crème lace, shimmering satin roses and rustic gold keys adorned with glittering, crystal encrusted handles. A strapless cut across the front paired well with a single lace panel and its flanking satin ribbons. White satin and tulle flared from the waist into a sweep train in the back and a short front, with a layered lace panel in the center. Silk roses wrapped around from the right shoulder, down the bodice, and around the left hip, where they traveled down the back of the skirt at an angle. Several light, mock gold chains wrapped and layered in the front in unsymmetrical arcs, the miniature keys dangling where each section of chain was pinned off. Additionally, a matching lace collar with a lace up back had been procured, adorned with more miniature keys, glittering, white crystals, and shining, gold chains and clock gears. In the center of the collar rested a fat tear-drop crystal, framed with fake gold. Pike also procured a pair of matching fingerless gloves.

"We arranged for the costuming department's help on this one," Pike smiled. "Since you're part of the production tonight…"

"Wait, what?" Haruhi almost choked.

"You didn't hear?" Pike exclaimed. Shock spread over her lovely face.

"Mister Cat has chosen this month's honored—" Lillie cut off after a sharp glance from Pike. "Whoops! I'm not supposed to tell you," she giggled apologetically. "You'll see," the blonde beamed happily. "Now let's get you into this dress!"

"Do I have to wear it?" Haruhi inquired bluntly.

"Absolutely!" Pike and Lillie chimed simultaneously.

* * *

><p>Fan-suggested plot twist in next chapter! Stay tuned!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. It's Sophia... So sorry doesn't exactly make up for my lack of writing in the past months... Heh... Heh. Hopefully this chapter will. Just as promised, fan suggested twist 3 Yay for drama! Enjoy

Just added a couple of the line thingies to make it a little clearer.

* * *

><p>Due to much improvisation on the part of both twins, the so called <em>Tragedy of the Twin Tailors<em> transformed, most unexpectedly, into a great comedy, where the supposedly dead Morsus (played by Hikaru) came back to life as a zombie and spent the remaining ten minutes of the play reciting a love poem to his brother Malum (Kaoru).

Indeed, even the instructors found that they could not contain their laughter through certain lines, and it was of overwhelming consent that the abridged version had been an acceptable performance, despite its obvious deviation from formal drama.

Nearly five thousand students poured from the wide mouth of the theatre into the ballroom, where glittering blue lights cast spell-like beauty over a wide, marble dance-floor. Additionally, for the decoration committee was comprised entirely of BBN members, Ouran colors were displayed in the drapes and table-cloths, and a large banner hosting Ouran's crest sat proudly on the back wall, which was curved to accommodate an enormous dining area, adjacent to the ballroom.

This party would serve three purposes: first, it would mark the end of the semester; next, it would (and this was unanimously agreed upon) welcome the host club; and most importantly, it would present mid-year awards to two members of each division, whom the teachers and instructors had selected for dedication, inspiration, and excellence.

Buzz of possible candidates for each of these prestigious awards circulated throughout every conversation as if it were a living, breathing embodiment, traveling from table to table with sparkling eyes and shining hair.

Haruhi, having lost the other members of the host club in the crowd, pressed herself neatly into a corner where she waited patiently for the rush to subside. Her brown eyes darted from guest to guest, all clad in elegant formal wear of every color and style. Above her, hundreds of tiny blue lights cast their unobtrusive glow onto each face, painting them with artful shadows and lending each pair of eyes sparkle. A melodic waltz seemed to resonate from the walls themselves, and this was most likely the case; nothing would come as a surprise in this strange world.

With feline grace and silence, Mister Cat appeared at Haruhi's side. "Seating will begin shortly," he purred, "but as you look a bit bewildered, I'll escort you to your seat now if you'd like." Haruhi's nerves slowly receded.

"Yes please," she smiled sheepishly. The dance instructor politely offered his arm, and she took it, grateful that he had appeared.

"And here we are," the cat smiled, pulling out a sky blue, satin-cloaked chair of the foremost table. Haruhi sat carefully, ensuring that the layers of her dress fell in a favorable manner as she did so.

"Thank you," she sighed most sincerely. Mister cat took her carefully manicured hand in his, inclined his head, and kissed it lightly.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Haruhi," he hummed contentedly. Honey, Mori, Tamaki, and Kyoya appeared in her peripheral vision. "It seems that the rest of your party is making their way in, so I'll take my leave now. Enjoy yourself." The cat chuckled. "And relax your shoulders or they'll be quite stiff tomorrow." Haruhi noted their tension and released them, as well as a number of other muscles in her face, immediately feeling calmer and less anxious. She smiled.

Draped with icy, white satin, the round table seemed to glow under the chandeliers. Hand-painted, gold-leafed table wear adorned the space in front of each seat, and a gold place-card sat dutifully in the middle of each plate.

Haruhi admired the smooth, flowing, hand-drawn lines that illustrated, rather than read, her own full name. A slight statured, so that it would not disrupt conversation, royal purple flower arrangement adorned the center of the table.

"My poor, lovely daughter!" Tamaki's melodramatic tone met her ears, startling her out of the daze. "Daddy is so sorry he lost you in the crowd, isn't he Mommy!" Haruhi's eyes found Kyoya, whose face twisted with slight discomfort at the nickname.  
>"Tamaki, with all due respect, we are at a dinner party. Must you really call me that?" The flamboyant blonde looked utterly dejected as he sunk into his place at the table.<p>

Several moments later, however, Tamaki, to his great satisfaction, discovered he was seated next to Haruhi; his head lifted and delight animated his bright, lilac eyes. The twins' arrival was marked by casual applause from newly dazzled fans. They sat down simultaneously, amber eyes gleaming with mischief, and completed the table party. Haruhi looked around. Each member of the club was alluringly dressed according to a central theme of metallic colors. Honey and Mori both wore silver ties while Hikaru and Kaoru sported copper. Both Kyoya and Tamaki wore gold. Honey and Mori and Hikaru and Kaoru had been seated in their respective pairs, whereas Tamaki and Kyoya sat on either side of Haruhi.

"Awe look," Hikaru chimed.

"The happy family is seated together," Kaoru finished. "Daddy, daughter, and Mommy."

"What a perfect arrangement," they noted together, smirking all the while.

Kyoya's cold eyes narrowed considerably as he flashed the twins a glare that unsettled even Mori, who quietly wrapped a hand around Honey's to comfort the whimpering boy. For the first time in the years she'd spent with the host club, the two red-headed twins instantly shut their mouths and erased their ever-present smirks.

"What's wrong with you?" Hikaru hissed to Kyoya. "You've been acting weird all day." Kaoru said, most uncharacteristically, nothing. If the Shadow King's behavior had changed, Haruhi had not noticed the difference. As if to confirm the twins' claims, Kyoya's composed expression slipped; something had snapped within him.

With notable emotional distress, the raven haired boy snapped back. "Aside from the fact that we are currently sitting in a foreign world having dinner with talking animals without regard for the people who are probably looking for us back in Japan, nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong, Hikaru." Then Kyoya forced his chair out with unnecessary strength, shaking the table, and strode swiftly away from the table.

Haruhi looked to Tamaki, bewildered by Kyoya's sudden outburst and worried about him at the same time. The prince glanced tentatively around the table before he inclined his head very close to Haruhi's and, in the smallest whisper he could manage, explained the situation, additionally, but by accident, giving away _the secret,_ which had already been half ruined do to his loose tongue. Haruhi's face went deathly pale, but sympathy for Kyoya promptly overwhelmed her own discomfort. Then, she glanced over a neighboring table where Ahiru, Fakir, Lillie, Pike, and two others whose names she did not know, but who she had seen with Ahiru before, sat, chatting politely, smiles on their faces. Ahiru met her eyes, giving a small wave. Faking a smile, Haruhi waved back and returned to the dilemma at hand.

Try as she could, the small brunette girl could not shun anxiety from her mind for a single second; she ate little and did not taste her food, talked little and did not listen fully, and panicked internally.

After the desert had been served mostly consumed, a voice sounded over the crowed. Both magic and the room's acoustics enhanced its volume.

"I hope you have all enjoyed dinner and conversation. We will now present awards and, following a special performance from our dance department, the ball will begin." The man on the orchestra stage smiled warmly as applause sounded through the space. "Please give a warm welcome to Mrs. Hippo, who will present the visual arts awards." Not surprisingly, the next figure to appear onstage was, indeed, a hippopotamus. Lavish sapphire tulle cascaded down around her figure. Several fat diamonds rested at her neck and two more lounged at her small, rounded ears. She began speaking as soon as she had reached center stage.

"This semester's visual arts department has been truly incredible, and it is with great honor that I present the following awards to two hard-working, inspired, and talented students of mine. This semester's awards of excellence go to Miss Hermia and Mr. Lysander." Every department cheered, though not quite as loudly as the visual arts department, when the two stepped onto the stage and received their awards.

"I'm glad Lysander got the visual arts award, aren't you Mori?" Honey giggled. Mori tilted his head down to meet Honey's eyes, and with a surprisingly tender face, smiled warmly.

Haruhi observed the two smiling winners. The girl, Hermia, had short red hair and large brown eyes. Pink chiffon hung over her slight figure. Lysander was tall, with blonde hair and deep-set blue eyes. His tie matched Hermia's dress.

After a few moments of applause, the two bowed and took their seats again.

The first man returned to the stage, adjusting his bow tie. "Next, Mr. Estecho will present awards for the music department.

"Good evening," a low voice boomed forth from a small, mousy looking man. "While all of my pupils have worked extremely hard in the past few months, and while each and every one is very talented, I believe that Miss Carmen and Mr. Cantus have earned this semester's awards for achievement."

Drama awards followed, and Ms. Lizard stepped to the stage, claws clicking on the marble.

"Tonight's dramatic awards," she announced in a boisterous, swooping voice, "are presented to my most passionate, heartfelt actors, Miss Beatus and Mr. Tristis." During the applause, a small badger appeared behind Haruhi and tapped the girl's delicate shoulder gently with a filed claw. Haruhi turned. "The ballet recital piece is next," whispered the badger. "While Mr. Cat presents the dance awards, you can get ready back stage." As the badger walked away, Haruhi felt a knot of butterflies form in her stomach, fluttering and aching unpleasantly. She excused herself quietly and caught eye of Ahiru, Lillie, Pike, Fakir, and a white-haired boy, who were also heading backstage. This fact appeased her some but did not completely settle her nerves.

When the Haruhi and the rest arrived backstage, Ahiru, Lillie, Pike, Fakir, and the second boy immediately grabbed their costumes and darted into separately curtained areas, where they changed at an alarming rate and appeared before her again. By then, most of the dance crew stood before her, stretching in their cream costumes. Haruhi noted that her dress almost exactly matched the girls' costumes, save for the train, collar, and flowers, and ornamental keys.

A flustered backstage director appeared before Haruhi and presented her with a pair of off-white point shoes, embroidered with gold thread and laced with crystals.

"These are yours," the director noted.

"Umm, okay," Haruhi replied, accepting the shoes.

The duck like girl appeared next to her. "But Haruhi's never been up on point!" Ahiru exclaimed nervously. While Haruhi certainly had not done anything difficult on point, Mister Cat had, in his lessons, dedicated thirty minutes of their two blocks to teaching her basic exercises on toe shoes. Once, and to the cat's unending delight, she had delivered a passable pirouette on them, closing softly to fifth.

Haruhi, despite this, was none too pleased to put on the shoes; the first week she had worn a similar pair, Haruhi had felt more pain than she suspected she ever would again. Apprehensively, she turned the silky shoes over in her hands.

"Good grief," she murmured.

Quite suddenly, the director's face lit, and he produced a pouch of lamb's-wool from his pocket, handing it to Haruhi, as he answered promptly, "I was instructed to give these to Miss Haruhi by Mister Cat. He sends his luck and says not to worry. She's not going to be up on these… Not without considerable support at least. And the recital is only ten minutes long; she'll survive."

The director's words did not alleviate Haruhi's anxiety nor Ahiru's confusion, but the duck-girl decided not to question.

"Well, we'd better get those on you," Ahiru smiled. "You're so lucky," she sighed, spying the bag of wool. "Mister Cat never lets his classes use any padding in the toes."

"Ahiru, you'd better not try to tie those," Pike cut in. "Or we'll end up having to cut them off of Haruhi's feet." Truthfully, none of the girls knew how to tie point shoes any better than Ahiru did.

"Oh no! Poor Haruhi, losing her feet to Duck's mistake," Lillie chimed dramatically.

"This is more trouble than it's worth," Haruhi muttered.

"Let me tie those," a soft, calming male's voice said. Haruhi looked around and located the source; it was the silver-haired boy. He wore a tailored smile on his lips, and his eyes sparkled.

Duck's eyes widened. "Oh, Mytho, you're going to tie her shoes?" The boy, Mytho, nodded.

"Alright, sit," Pike instructed Haruhi, pulling over a chair.

Haruhi watched as the small, graceful boy wrapped the long, silk ribbons fittingly around her ankles. He then rolled up the ends and tucked them underneath the top wrap carefully, ensuring that they did not peek through. When Mytho had finished, he smiled gently and got to his feet, giving a slight bow. Haruhi thanked him, and, as the boy traveled glided across the floor backstage, she tuned back in to the ceremony. She wondered how Kyoya was.

"And lastly, Mister Cat will present our dance awards." Gracefully, the purring cat waltzed up, grooming his whiskers with a gloved paw.

"As you all know these awards are presented to the most driven, outstanding, and inventive students… The first of my awards goes to a student who has danced under my instruction for twelve years now. Miss Rue, if you would please join me on stage." Time was allowed for cheering and clapping, and when most of the noise had subsided and Rue had taken her seat, Mister Cat proceeded. "Now, this semester, I felt it appropriate to give an award to a student of mine who joined quite late and, regrettably, will depart soon as well. Please honor a student who shows extraordinary theory, dedication, passion, aptitude, and grace, Mr. Kyoya Ootori."

* * *

><p>The prince glanced tentatively around the table before he inclined his head very close to Haruhi's and, in the smallest whisper he could manage, explained the situation. "A long time ago, when Kyoya and I first met," Tamaki recalled, "he was passionate about dance. His mother and all the staff (Haruhi assumed Tamaki meant the Ootori family's various maids, butlers, waiters, cooks, gardeners, and governesses) supported him, but when his father found out, Kyoya was severely punished. Kyoya's dad told him dancing was only for girls; sure, he may look strong, cool, and composed, but he took that to heart and he hasn't been the same since. Who knows… Maybe that's why he put up all those walls." Tamaki paused a moment then continued. "I found out he'd joined the dance department when he didn't show up to the music building the first few days of class."<p>

* * *

><p>"But senpai, I still don't understand," Haruhi whispered back. "Why's he so upset?" Tamaki leaned over again.<p>

"You've been practicing a routine in ballet class, right?"

"Yeah," the female host answered. "That's for the fall recital though… At least I thought it was."

"Well," Tamaki sighed. "The dance department is performing it tonight; Ms. Lizard asked me to play piano with the orchestra." Haruhi's stomach sank at his words. "The dance instructor chose Kyoya as the male soloist… And you're his dance partner." What had previously been slight nausea progressed swiftly to full on sickness as Haruhi digested his words.

After a considerable deal of applause, a faint looking Kyoya appeared backstage instantaneously disappeared into one of the curtained areas, reappearing in full costume...without glasses. Haruhi wandered over to his side.

"Are you alright, Senpai?" She asked.

"I'm fine," he answered bluntly.

"So you're going to go through with this?" Haruhi knew his answer, but she asked anyway.

Kyoya closed his eyes, inhaled, and released again.

"I agreed to join the dance department, and this is my responsibility as a member." He stared at the wall for a moment then turned looked back, only to find her breathing shallow and uneven, her eyes turned down to the floor. "Relax," he sighed. "You practiced your part with Mister Cat, correct?" Haruhi turned her eyes up to meet Kyoya's.

"Well, yeah…but—"

"I'm not going to drop you if that's what you're worrying about." The raven-haired boy chuckled, a deep, sonorous tone.

"No, I trust you, senpai," she stuttered. "I don't know if I can do this though…" Kyoya smiled… He actually, really smiled. And then he did something even more absurd. Strong, flexible arms encircled the small brunette girl, pulling her into a warm, gentle embrace. Haruhi felt Kyoya's slow, even heartbeat against her cheek, and, after the momentary daze the gesture had left her in, she allowed the rhythm to lull her into peace until her own heart-rate perfectly synchronized with his.

"Curtain, everybody," the backstage director announced. Kyoya released the girl's slight form slowly, Making sure none of the buttons on his costume had caught in her extensions or on her costume.

"Just follow and smile," Kyoya instructed her.

Even as the curtain rose on the dancers, Haruhi remained calm, almost completely divided from reality.

The dance began slowly, with easy steps, an even rhythm, and little movement. However, even as the tempo increased, the steps following in complexity and drama, following was as easy as it had been to begin with. With Kyoya's ever present support, turns became exceedingly easy. In fact, he more lifted her than turned her… At least, she did not feel much pressure on her toes.

As the music approached its finish, Haruhi's heart began to race; their dance ended in a lift. Nervous though she was, Haruhi did not delay in her last step.

The petite dancer's foot left the floor, and the entire room stilled. One moment stretched the span of an hour. Forks became instruments of infinite beauty and grace, people became arrangements of different colored squares, slightly uneven streaks of shade and light.

Astounded by how easily Kyoya had lifted her, Haruhi gave a small smile. The music ended and the lights faded down.

Kyoya lowered the girl gently to the ground, maintaining a hand at her waist until she had righted her balance. Immediately, Haruhi's toes began to throb and ache from having been tightly crammed into the boxes of the slippers.

"You have to wear those for one more minute and then you can take them off," Kyoya reassured her.

Later on, Haruhi realized that she did not remember taking a bow, and this was most likely a result of her adrenaline-shocked system.

Directly after the curtain dropped, Haruhi sank to the floor and began tugging at the ribbons.  
>"Great… They won't come undone…" She muttered. Tamaki appeared at her side, startling her slightly.<p>

"Please, allow me," the all-too-willing blonde offered.

"Oh, thanks," she smiled. He smiled back, lavender eyes glittering.

"You danced wonderfully," Tamaki complimented.

"Actually, senpai, it was mostly Kyoya." Tamaki finished had finished unlacing her shoes, so he slipped then tenderly off her feet. Haruhi stretched her toes, grateful to be free of the constricting slippers. "He really does love dancing, doesn't he?"

"Yes," Tamaki answered.

Across the stage, Haruhi could see Fakir and Kyoya talking. At first, their conversation started out calm, casual; however, it soon elevated to a heated argument, ending in Kyoya leaving and Fakir swearing under his breath.

"I'll go find Kyoya," Tamaki sighed, jogging after the Shadow King at a brisk pace. Haruhi approached Fakir cautiously.  
>"I can't believe that bastard. What kind of a person does he think he is?" Fakir growled.<p>

"Umm, Fakir," Haruhi began. "Is everything alright?" The boy's face had contorted into something frightful, anger mixed with jealousy and sadness at the same time.

"Talk to your 'dance partner,'" he spat.

The small brunette's eyebrows furrowed as she played with a mock gold key hanging from the bodice of her dress. "What did senpai say to you that was so bad?" She asked politely.

"I told him he should continue with ballet, but he refused. He said dancing was only for girls," Fakir hissed. Haruhi felt a pain of empathy for both boys, each so similar, yet so different. Haruhi imagined that if Kyoya's father had allowed him to continue dancing, he and Fakir would be identical in personality. "Drosselmeyer can turn him into a puppet for all I care." Though Haruhi wasn't sure who Drosselmeyer was, she could not deny the bitter, lethal loathing in Fakir's voice.

Feeling defensive, Haruhi pleaded Kyoya's case. "He only said that because it's what his father told him when he made Kyoya stop dancing!" She shot back. "He wants to; he loves it. You can see it in his eyes, so please don't think badly of him," she whimpered.

"Whatever," Fakir growled. "It isn't like I care what he does with his life."

Haruhi stomped away, back out into the mass of swirling dresses and laughing voices. Barefoot, she sprinted back to the dorms, threw open the door of Ahiru's room, pulled out her extensions, and burst into tears as she lied down on the bed.

She cried over Fakir's harsh words and she cried from her own exhaustion, but most of all, she cried out of sympathy for Kyoya, whose hurting she could not hope to cure.

* * *

><p>This chapter was really fun to write, but I'm very bummed that Haruhi left the party early, because I wanted a walzing scene :( Oh well. I'll have to figure out a way to work one in sometime. Just gives me more motivation to write. Yay 3<p>

Review if you like it. Or if you don't... But please don't crush all my hopes and dreams... Or I would have to cry, and my face isn't pretty when I cry, and it'll probably result in my having wrinkles before I'm twenty. And if I have wrinkles before I'm twenty, I won't ever get a date, so I won't ever get married, which means I'll become depressed, and then the medication I take for my depression will make me sleepy and then I'll fall asleep and have weird nightmares and wake up screaming in the middle of the night, and you will hear it.  
>So if you don't want me to wake up screaming in the middle of the night, please don't crush ALL my hopes and dreams... You can step on a few...<p>

Sophia


	7. Chapter 7

So. Chapter 7. Fanservice and all that wonderful fluffy stuff.

Enjoy

Oh. And in case anyone missed the memo: A lowly writer like myself does not own the original pieces of art from which this story stems.

* * *

><p>Although he had been waltzing, laughing, and carrying out a rather engaging conversation, Tamaki Suoh's ears never failed him. Even from halfway across the ballroom, the blonde caught wind of a life-threatening situation, summed up in five words by one small boy and his rosy rabbit, Bun-Bun.<p>

"Kyoya-kun, where did Haru-chan go?"

"Haruhi's gone! Oh my precious daughter! Daddy will find her!" The prince turned and excused himself politely before bolting in the general direction of this distress call. "Honey! Did you say that Haruhi was missing?"

"Well, I haven't seen her in a while…" The small blonde boy began. "She's probably around somewhere. Don't worry, Tama-chan, we'll find her!" Despite the boy's efforts, Tamaki appeared no less anxious; his eyes skimmed nervously over the party guests, and he ran his hands incessantly through his untidy blonde hair.

After he had failed to locate the small female host-club member in the crowd, Tamaki immediately assumed the worse. "What if she's been eaten by a wild animal?" He fretted.

"I'm sure she's fine," Kyoya muttered; the blonde's childish distress only worsened his already foul disposition. Despite his own words, however, Kyoya found himself—not worried—but slightly concerned about the small brunette girl; she did have a history of getting herself into unfavorable situations… And despite himself, Kyoya found himself saying, "but perhaps it would be best if one of us went to look for her."

"Did you say something about Haruhi?" The small bell-like voice that posed this question belonged to Lillie, whose face appeared quite worried as well.

"We haven't been able to find her either," Pique sighed, her water-blue ball gown shimmering as she glided over.

* * *

><p>Across the ballroom, Ahiru busied herself with a very different battle, one that, even if she did have soldiers, magic, and strategic planning, she was utterly destined to loose.<p>

"Fakir, you can't just lie and say that nothing is bothering you, when I know it's not true!" Driven to help the sulking boy, Ahiru continued. "Please tell me what it is." Glittering tears formed in the duck's stormy blue eyes as she spoke. Slowly, they brimmed over, slipping silently down her cheeks.

Ruined. Gone. Done for! The petite red-head's tears obliterated Fakir's carefully crafted façade.

"Come on," he prompted reluctantly. "Let's go for a walk." Gently, he wrapped one arm around her tiny waist, guiding the confused duck across the expansive dining room and out into the academy flower gardens.

Silvery moonlight puddled on rose petals and soft orbs of dew, illuminating their surroundings like thousands of tiny fairies. Ahiru's dress shimmered under its soft light as Fakir carried them farther out, subconsciously heading towards the softly lit, white-washed pagoda.

The raven-haired boy drew in a breath of the crisp evening, contemplating its scent on his palate. Notes of many different flowers permeated a base of deep, earthy wood.

Several minutes passed, and the handsomely dressed boy said nothing. It was Ahiru who broke the silence, her eyes pressed shut in frustration.

"If you're not going to tell me anything, then why bother walking with me?" She asked, each word burdened with hurt and exhaustion. Fakir winced and answered genuinely, sinking onto the first of the pagoda's wooden steps.

"Because you make me feel better," he admitted quietly. Ahiru's eyes snapped open, meeting him with uncanny knowingness. She gazed at him a moment, studying his expression, before concluding that the knight was not angry, but rather, deeply agonized.

Tenderly, she wrapped her small arms around his hunched shoulders, weaving one soft hand into his long, black hair.

He returned her embrace slowly, encircling her small form in his arms. Each length of emerald satin perfectly hugged the girl's body, and Fakir found himself deeply blushing, suddenly noticing how feminine the dainty princess was. He stood then and allowed the girl a moment to adjust before drawing her in so that she fit snugly against him.

Quite a length of time passed silently before Fakir released Ahiru.

The grief that haunted his features had vanished, replaced by a small smile.

"Come on, let's go back and enjoy the rest of the party," he lulled in his deep voice. Fakir's obsidian eyes gleamed silver in the moonlight.

"You're all better then?" The swan princess inquired, worriedly, her lips forming a small, questioning pout.

Fakir sighed once. "Not entirely," he mumbled, "but I'm not going to let it ruin the entire night." Ahiru's sweet laugh met his ears.

"Alright then," she announced, "let's go back in." The girl shivered once, finally becoming aware of the chill air. "I'm cold…" Fakir's smile broadened as they strolled back through the gardens.

* * *

><p>Half an hour had passed, and none of the host club's members, nor various other students that made up Haruhi's search party had had any luck locating the girl.<p>

Of course, Kyoya grew more concerned, Honey appeared more confused, and Tamaki became almost unbearably melodramatic, as he began to talk to furniture and walls and drape himself over the elegant, dining chairs, weeping as the he despairingly proclaimed his inability to 'be a good father.'

Having a hunch as to the missing member's whereabouts, the Shadow King soundlessly sleeked into the girl's dormitory and up the stairs to the top floor, making his way stealthily to Ahiru's room.

The brunette boy knocked once lightly. "Haruhi?" He called, his voice betraying no emotion. A few muted sobs answered him. "It's Kyoya. May I come in?" A sniffle.

"Yeah," she whispered. Cautiously, Kyoya swung the door open, wary of its obnoxious squeaking, to find the small dancer draped across the bed, hands covering her small face.

Haruhi had tossed her pigtail extensions onto the floor and removed her shoes; they rested just in front of the door, daring Kyoya to take a reckless step and come crashing head first into something breakable.

Haruhi pulled herself up, casting him a broken glance. Though shining trails covered her face, luckily, the girl's waterproof makeup had spared her quite a mess. Kyoya sighed, walked over to the childlike, crying form, and pulled out his handkerchief, carefully blotting her damp cheeks dry. "Everyone is looking for you; they're worried," he explained emphatically. "When I left, Tamaki was sobbing something about his 'parenting' into the back of a chair." Haruhi said nothing as she stared down at her bare feet, not really listening to what the boy had to say, but to how gentle each and every one of his words sounded. "We should head back now before he decides to do something more reckless."

Haruhi replied almost inaudibly. "You love dancing, don't you?"

This caught the Ootori boy unawares, and he froze a moment in his tracks. "I don't see the relevance," Kyoya replied blankly.

"Senpai, if you want to dance, you should. Don't just let your father tell you what to do." The Shadow King winced; Haruhi had landed a perfect hit. He thought for a moment before replying carefully.

"We're not going to be here forever," Kyoya mumbled. "It's time I stopped deluding myself—"

Kyoya was cut short as Haruhi slapped him, leaving a stinging, pink handprint on his cheek.

"It's time you stopped acting like a coward," she hissed threateningly. "Stand up for yourself! It's your life, not your father's! The Kyoya I know is stronger! He doesn't let people control him or make decisions about his life!" She began crying again. "So stop acting stupid!"

The unmistakable prick of tears threatened the boy's eyes. Impulsively, Kyoya pulled Haruhi into a tight embrace, laying his head against her dark, silky hair. Confused, the small brunette girl returned the gesture lightly. He drew her closer yet.

"Alright," Kyoya agreed, releasing her. Haruhi smiled.

"Let's go back then," she suggested, slipping the shoes that she so hated back on.

* * *

><p>The night waned; many students headed off to bed, but several couples still circled the floor in a fast paced waltz, including a few members of the host club, Mytho and Rue, and Fakir and Ahiru.<p>

The swan princess and the knight glided across the floor enchantingly, captivated in an endless circle of lively turns and perfectly synchronized steps.e\

Haruhi giggled, finding Honey and Mori waltzing together and additionally noticing that several girls who remained had formed a group and busied themselves with documenting and photographing the charming pair.

Hikaru and Kaoru had gone off too bed, but Tamaki endured, regarding the ball as one of his duties, though he had wedged himself into a corner, where he sat, mumbling inaudibly to himself.

Haruhi strode over to his side. "Senpai…" she sighed. "I wish I didn't find you in the corner every time I came back." Tamaki shot up, glee lighting his face, and dragged Haruhi excitedly into the very middle of the floor.

"Fair Lady," he began, bowing. "May I have this dance?" Haruhi groaned internally, but accepted his hand with a smile, allowing Tamaki to whirl her around, guiding her normally awkward steps with ease.

Between the Host Club's prince and the school's knight, there arose a friendly competition, and before long, they lead two exhausted princesses into ever more complicated steps and turns.

Haruhi's head spun and Ahiru grew clumsy with her feet.

Amused, Kyoya observed the spectacle from a space against the wall, and, though he had discovered his feelings for a certain girl dancing dizzily across the marble, he smiled both in and out… Genuinely.

Fiery magenta caught the edge of his vision, and Pique appeared at the Shadow King's side. "You wouldn't by chance want to dance?" She asked, sheepishly. Kyoya smiled dazzlingly, offering his arm, which she took sheepishly.

"Why not?" He replied, leading her out onto the marble floor.

* * *

><p>"You're tired," Fakir noted, gazing at the tiny duck with a most amused smirk.<p>

"Of course I am," she yawned quietly. "Dancing is exhausting."

"Would you like to retire for the evening?" He asked, meeting her aqua-blue eyes. Sleepily, Ahiru nodded, and gracefully, the pair slowed to a stop. Fakir bowed, and his princess curtseyed.

Then, bidding the rest goodnight, they disappeared out the doors and into the crystal clear night.

* * *

><p>Though beautiful, the walk back to the dormitories was long, and, a few minutes in, Ahiru had begun to stumble awkwardly along; chucking, Fakir swept the girl up into his arms, carrying her the rest of the way into the court yard, where he set her down lightly and embraced her again, running his fingers affectionately through her long, red hair.<p>

"I love you," he whispered. Ahiru's eyes snapped open, and she leaned up to gaze at his deep, brown orbs.

"I love you too," she answered, shyly. Fakir cupped her face ever so gently in his large hands, and placed a single, chaste kiss on her parted lips. One perfect kiss.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome for lazy, lowly writer; she likes receiving your encouragement and suggestions very much.<p>

As you can see, she also writes fan service. If you'd like more, but tell her and I'm sure she'd be happy too add it, as she herself is a squealing, giggling fangirl... Though she will never admit it to the outside world.

So this is random, but I was reading fanfiction last night, and I came across a story that I really liked. And then realized that it was over 250,000 words long. And then my face lost all its color... Because that, if anyone doesn't know already, is about the length of a full blown novel... So basically, there are some pretty awesome writers on fanfiction, and I say, I'm totally going to read it, because that's just amazing. These are the kind of artists who a lowly writer such as myself looks up to.

So if any of you find a fic of that length, the author better be getting good reviews... Because that's some crazy dedication and people are motivated by others.

Yours

~SSFIA- Sophia


	8. Chapter 8

Soo... I haven't updated in...What? Two months? Crap. I spaced on this one.

Let me explain first that I just moved states, a family member has a major health problem, and I spent sixteen hour in a car yesterday. So... not fun.

Okay, so if you obsessively stalk me... I will not deny the fact that I have been updating another story on a regular basis, but I had writer's block on this one.

Anyways, I hope this chapter is of acceptable length and quality, though it most definitely does not make up for my missed weeks.

Anyways... fanservice in here, along with some major Kyoya-obsession and perhaps some OOCness of characters, because I haven't seen Princess Tutu in AGES.

So... here goes.

Also: let me say that I HAVE HAD A PLOT IN MIND THE ENTIRE TIME I WAS WRITING EVERY CHAPTER OF THIS FIC... I just stretched out the intro... Because it was fun and I just write and publish whatever comes to mind.

But here begins the real plot... so here you go.

* * *

><p>Morning came soon…all too soon… and brought with it sun that penetrated even the thickest of shades in its plight to wake the slumbering duck from her dreams.<p>

Ahiru woke slowly, stretching out her long, delicate arms as she climbed out of the satin sheets, releasing a cry of distress when she toppled off of the bed and onto the cold floor.

"Ouch…" Haruhi's eyes snapped open.

"Are you alright, Ahiru?" The small, brunette girl asked, slipping out of her own bed.

"I'll be fine!" The redheaded girl answered, a wide smile on her face. "Nothing to worry about, see?" Standing a bit too quickly, Ahiru staggered backwards from dizziness and collided with an inconveniently-placed lamp, which abruptly met its doom, sending shards of blue glass sliding across the floors and underneath Haruhi's bed.

The small duck yelped, eyes wide in panic, and leapt backwards, crashing into her bedside table and sending a glazed, ceramic vase to its death.

Add to the chaos that said vase happened to contain flowers and was therefore filled with water and one would undoubtedly pity the poor, graceless duck and her dear guest.

All the female host could do was watch, as the redhead began rushing around the room, collecting the pieces and fussing vociferously…until she took a wrong step and, with a high-pitched squeak, wound up with a piece of watery glass protruding from the bottom of one foot.

A short knock sounded at the door.

"Ahiru, Haruhi? Is everything alright," came Pique's small voice.

Haruhi's chocolate brown eyes trailed over the disorderly room. "Uh… we could use some help," Haruhi returned. "But make sure you've got shoes on before coming in."

The door let out a whine as it swung open, revealing a bright mop of magenta hair and two perfectly-groomed, blonde pigtails.

"Oh my! What happened in here?" Lillie cried. "Poor Duck! She'll never make a good wife!"

"Oh, poor Duck!" Pique chimed in, her features painted with mock tragedy.

Haruhi dead-panned the pair of weeping dancers.

"Alright! Let's clean up!" Lillie proclaimed, suddenly changing character.

"I will never understand," the brunette girl mumbled quietly.

"Yes! Operation: Clean Up Duck's Room…Begin!"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, when all the glass and ceramics had been removed from the floor and Ahiru's bleeding foot bandaged, the four dance-conservatory students strolled out of the girls' dormitory.<p>

"We have today off," Ahiru announced happily.

"So tell us," Pique and Lillie began. "Where did you and Fakir go last night?" Haruhi shuddered; the devious smiles on their lips made them into eerie doppelgangers of the Hitachiin twins.

Ahiru blushed crimson as she turned her eyes to the ground.

"I—we—uh…" the duck-like girl stuttered.

"Come on, Ahiru. Details! We need details!" Pique prompted.

"Well, we went for a walk in the garden," the klutzy red-head offered. "And talked…"

"And?" Lillie pressed, grinning. "

"Did he kiss you?" Pique asked, excitedly, causing Ahiru's already-pink cheeks to blush redder. "He did?!"

"Uh… I have to go…shopping! I have to go shopping! See you later!" Ahiru laughed nervously, dashing off into town.

"Awe! Ahiru! You can't leave now! We were just getting to the good part!" Pique complained.

"Our sweet, lucky Duck!" Lillie smiled happily. "She's fallen in love with a knight!"

Pique and Lillie huddled together, swaying back and forth and giggling loudly under the sun. The air around them seemed to sparkle with sheer joy. "She's just so cute!

"I will never understand…"

* * *

><p>"Kyoya?" As if waking up with a terrible headache was not bad enough, the voice of a certain eccentric, blonde host sounded at Kyoya's door.<p>

"What is it, Tamaki," the foul-tempered, Japanese boy growled.

Silence. "Can I come in?" Kyoya groaned, sliding out of bed and heading towards the locked door dressed in nothing but a pair of red boxers and smoothing his messy black hair with one elegant hand as he walked. **AN: Couldn't help myself…**

The lock clicked open moments later, and the door opened a grand total of three inches, exposing a tiny sliver of the Shadow King's lethal expression.

"Are you alright, Kyoya?" The blonde boy inquired, worriedly. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," the Ootori boy sighed, letting the door swing open as he wandered back to his bed. "Now what do you want?"

"Well," the blonde boy began, "today is our first day off."

"And?" Sloth like in movement, the Shadow King climbed back underneath the covers and turned away from the sun that slipped through the cracks in the curtains.

"We should go do something fun!" Tamaki exclaimed, eagerly bouncing on his toes.

"…Go back to bed," the Japanese boy groaned, tugging a pillow over his head.

"But Kyoya!" Tamaki fussed. "It's already noon!" Two, identical, red-headed devils appeared in the door way.

"Is he seriously still sleeping?" Kyoya sighed at the simultaneous words of the pair of knavish twins.

"Is Kyoya-chan sick?" Honey's voice joined the mix.

"I don't think so," Mori answered quietly, gazing down at the small blonde boy, affectionately.

"Then what's wrong?" Honey wondered, clutching his soft, pink Usu-chan tightly.

"Typical Shadow King," Hikaru said, rolling his eyes.  
>"Always oversleeping," Kaoru finished with a dramatic sigh.<br>Quite unexpectedly, another voice joined in from across uncomfortably bright room.

"Will you all just shut up? I have a headache."

"So that's why you're being a grumpy-pants!" Tamaki cooed. "Come on, Mommy! Time to get up~"

Murderous intent chilled the air around the bed, almost tangible, for the feeling was so powerful.

"Don't you dare call me that," Kyoya snarled, lowly. "Now go back to bed—all of you."

"Sorry, Kyoya," Hikaru began, insincerely.

"We've been given orders to get you up," Kaoru chimed happily.

The Shadow King groaned, throwing back the sheets and down comforter.

"Why?"

Though Kyoya wasn't wearing glasses, Fakir's was not an easily mistakable face. With a strong brow, a pronounced jaw line, and thick, raven hair, the smaller frame in the doorway had to be Fakir.

Softly, Kyoya muttered a few Japanese curses under his breath, feeling around for his glasses on the bedside table. Kyoya located them quickly and gracefully slid them on, blinking a few times to adjust his sight.

The relationship between the Host Club's Shadow King and the academy's knight was shaky at best, and Kyoya glowered at the shorter dancer, narrowing his coal eyes.

"Autor may or may not have found a way to get you all home, but we need to work fast if you don't want to be here for another month," Fakir said, indifferently, studying the Japanese boy with a critical eye.

Kyoya nodded. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>Agitatedly, the Shadow King slumped out of bed skulked into the small bathroom. Ivory hands twisted the dials on the shower, and it turned on with a high-pitched hiss. Kyoya brushed his teeth, allowing the water to run so that he wouldn't accidentally step into another icy waterfall like he had the week before; if there was one thing that the Shadow King loathed, it was cold showers.<p>

The Japanese boy showered and dried quickly, still taking care not to get the bathroom floor wet when he stepped out, then dressed hastily, pulling on a pair of black slacks and a plain, white button-down that stuck to his still-wet skin. And however much Kyoya hated when his clothes were wet, the host did not think to care as he headed out onto the campus, hands tucked into his pockets, hair still dripping. **AN: Couldn't help myself…again...**

* * *

><p>"Ahiru?" Haruhi called. "Pique?" No response. "Lillie?" The trio of dancers had made a prompt and uncanny disappearance, leaving Haruhi alone on the bustling, cobblestone streets of a cheerful, morning scene.<p>

The aroma of freshly-baked French bread wafted through the air, with notes of lilac, sage, and honey.

Merchants lined the streets, offering smiles and samples, their brightly-colored carts loaded with fresh, textured breads, aged cheeses, ripe fruits, crisp vegetables, and all manner of sweets, pastries, and beverages.

Kyoya unconsciously wandered towards the deep, rich scent of coffee, his sleep-deprived body protesting so much movement by issuing a painful throb over his right eye each time the brunette took a step.

A small, brass bell chimed as the gorgeous, dark-haired teen strolled into the lowly-lit, cozy coffee shop, and the Shadow King instantly appreciated the lack of blaring sunlight in his eyes.

Behind the counter, a jumper-clad, tabby cat darted back and forth, preparing several beverages simultaneously with seemingly no effort whatsoever.

"Orders fifteen through twenty three are ready," her smooth, alto voice announced, before she turned to Kyoya, and, with soft, warm smile asked: "What may I get for you today?"

"Coffee," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Black." Kyoya hadn't slept at all the night before. "Please," the host added more gently, noticing his previous rudeness.

"Alright," she smiled happily. "Anything else?"

"No thank you." Kyoya sighed and paid for his drink (leaving a large tip, mind you), grateful that he had decided to begin production of Host Club calendars; the BBN bought up the stocks as fast as Tamaki came up with hare-brained schemes.

Five minutes later, the Shadow King had settled himself (most appropriately) into a small, shadowed nook near the back of the shop, preferring to stay out of the light due to his migraine.

The coffee scalded its way down Kyoya's throat, but he couldn't have cared less, feeling the surge of energy hit his nerves and his eyelids lighten dramatically.

After a few more moments, reality began to set in; Kyoya had no idea where the rest of the Host Club had disappeared to or where he was or how he had gotten there.

"Why do I feel like this has happened before?" Kyoya muttered, lowly.

The doorbell rang again, and the petite figure of Haruhi Fujioka appeared in the arch, sporting a baby-blue sundress and a pair of orange sandals that clicked softly as she traveled across the floor.

She stopped a few feet from the counter, gazing up at the chalkboard with a pondering look on her face. A small hand moved to her face, the tip of her index finger pressing against her gently parted lips.

Kyoya stood quietly and made his way to her side, appearing behind the girl soundlessly. Still oblivious the boy's presence, Haruhi pulled a small lilac, tweed wallet from one pocket.

"Just order," Kyoya sighed, impatiently, causing the girl to give a startled jump. "I'll pay."

"Kyoya-senpai? What are you doing here?" She gazed at him quizzically.

"Believe it or not, the idiots dragged me out here for some reason I can't remember." Kyoya glared into a nameless corner.

"What can I get for you today?" The tabby cat asked Haruhi, smiling.

"Oh… uh. A caramel mocha, please," the small, brunette girl replied, shyly.

Kyoya pulled a charcoal-black, leather billfold from his pocket, handing the tabby a much larger bill than necessary.

"Keep the change," the Shadow King explained, heading back into the nook.

"Caramel mocha," the barista announced sweetly, handing a steaming drink to Haruhi. "Be careful; it's hot."

"Thank you," Haruhi smiled.

Haruhi's eyes searched for a moment before spotting the dull gleam of a pair of glasses in the corner. She looked questioningly at the darkened space.

"Senpai…why are you sitting in a dark corner?" She asked, confused.

"I have a headache, alright?" The boy growled in response, returning to his mug of black coffee, which—thank the gods—was espresso strength. The Shadow King rolled his eyes."Sit," he ordered.

Haruhi did what she was told, quickly taking a seat in one of the push armchairs across from the Ootori boy.

"Um, senpai?"

"Yes, Haruhi."

"Where did you get this money?" She asked.

Kyoya stared at her, blank-faced, for a moment. "From the Host Club calendars, of course," he answered, blankly.

"Of course," she muttered, frowning at the adjacent wall. "And why did you pay for my drink?"

* * *

><p>"I'm assuming we won't be here much longer," the boy answered. "And it's not like the currency would transfer…" And then it hit him.<p>

"_Autor may or may not have found a way to get you all home, but we need to work fast if you don't want to be here for another month," Fakir said, indifferently, studying the Japanese boy with a critical eye. _

_Kyoya nodded. "I'll be out in a few minutes."_

* * *

><p>So... I hope this was worthy of your time. Please review work of lowly girl. She does love you!<p> 


End file.
